Thermite
Personality/Mentality Ace is a teenager who lives his life in a way he wants to. There was no one to put him on a leash and limit him from doing anything and there will probably be nothing except for the bars in a prison. He rebels against everything in society and loves to cause some minor chaos around the city like bombing the city walls with spray paint. Backstory Slums of Acropolis... An old door with rusty hinges opens inside a pretty sickening apartment. It was a pretty small place with an old tv, barely functioning fridge, a couch and some pictures on the walls. The mess inside of the apartment was everywhere, it mostly consisted out of the trash and broken floor planks. Inside of the place a pretty identifiable smell of dirty clothes mixed with the odor of an unshowered man. To completely finalize the scene, inside of the couch an old man with grey hair and some clothes on. Under him, a pile of empty bottles of beer and cigarette butts was lying. He was watching tv with a lifeless stare of a shark as if ignoring everything around himself until the door creaked open. He lifted up a gun and pointed it at the door, he now was aiming at a teenager who was walking inside. “Yo! Old man, drop that before you accidentally shoot me!” The teen said with a slightly concerned voice, not enough for a man who was about to get shot, as he would point his finger at the man. Almost surprisingly he did lower the gun. That made the teen exhale with a slight relief in his voice. “It's just you, sorry. I thought it was a debt collector I haven’t seen him for a while.” The old man put his face on his hand. He hadn’t walked out of his apartment for months by this point, purely out of fear. He owed big money to Mafia and couldn’t pay those debts. The best thing he could do was to hide from them in this run down apartment. He was scared and paranoid about them, to the extent of pointing a gun at his son. ”For fuck's sake, you should get out sometime. I’m getting tired of buying you beer and cigarettes.” The spoke to his old father as he placed a bag of bottles and packs onto the table. His name was Ace. While his father was in hiding, the boy had to go out on the streets to study in some poor school and work in a small shop on the black market to earn some minimal income to not let their family of two starve to death. In the background, the TV was buzzing. Then a rather recognizable sound of the news report starting would echo through the room. This made the father glance at the screen, he was interested in what was happening outside in Acropolis, even if it was through a screen of an old TV. A female news anchor would begin to speak about recent crimes that have been committed throughout Acropolis. One of them just happened to be in the slums of the city, where the family lived. "It has been reported that yesterday a fire was started in the Slums. It was an explosion occurred in the middle of the night. Firemen crews were able to arrive onto the location and save those inside the tenement, except for the ones inside the apartment. Through DNA testing it was determined that those were a gang of local thugs who seemed to have tried to rob that apartment at the wrong time. Specialist tested it to most likely be a leak of propane that has occurred from one of the heaters but some testimonies suggest a criminal was responsible for this explosion. A photo of a strange individual has leaked on the internet and some witnesses suggest that this was the villain responsible for this." "None of the sources are confirmed and the face on the image was impossible to identify due to the poor quality of the camera, but if you notice any individuals who look similar to the one on the photo please report to the police as soon as possible-" The tv shut down out of nowhere. Right next to the black box Ace stood with a rather grim expression. The news for sure didn’t make him happy, nor did they make the father. He watched his son and what his next actions would be. “What? Why are you staring at me like I’m some kind of animal?” Ace yelled at his father. He was angry, or no, frustrated. In his father’s eyes, he could see one thing he never wanted to see, judgment. His father who ruined their life by putting a target on his back was judging him for causing a fire. He didn’t even know what happened that night and he still decided to judge him, that was a step too far. ”Listen up, you old fucker! You made our lives into hell, because of you we are forced to hide in this shit hole. Meanwhile I have to make sure that no one gets a lead on you, that you get your daily six-pack of beer and a block of cigarettes. You have no right to look at me like that!” He said with a look a menacing look. His eyes were filling up with rage. For two years the two of them have been running away because of his father’s mistake while being a bad criminal. After that, his father decided to judge him for every single crime he committed, and Ace had enough of that. ”Listen up, I had enough of this shit. I’m done with you and all of your problems. They are coming after you and not me, so you can solve your shit by yourself.” Ace said before turning around and walking to the door. Right before he would even reach the door handle something stopped him. It was a rusty voice of his father as he didn’t shift his disappointed gaze. ”Wait, before you leave. Answer my question, please.” He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. He knew that his son wouldn’t listen to him, but this was the last thing he wanted to know before the two of them part. ”Do you want to be a good man I wanted you to be or the monster I have made you?” A big tear began to build up in his eye as he watched his son. He looked him directly into the eyes. Guilt inside the father was so overwhelming that he couldn’t even control his emotions. He just didn’t want to lose his son, not like this and not now. ”Why don’t you see for yourself…” Ace replied as he extended his arm forward. A hissing noise was being produced by it. It could only have been one thing that was happening… Outside, the Street... A loud sound echoed through the street of the Blackmarket District. Noises of panic grew in the street as some started to gather around a house in the slums. A blast had detonated inside one of the apartments, blowing up the window. Whoever was inside is most likely a goner now. During all of the chaos, somebody jumped out in the alleyway. It was a silhouette of somebody wearing a hooded outfit. Obviously, only one person would jump out there after causing that explosion, Ace. He was walking through the alley to the other street, further away from the recent explosion. He would sit down near a large trash can. Behind it, he felt much more secure than out in the street. As he sat down he would look at himself. His eyes were widened as he looked down at his hands, covered in blood. His old man didn’t go down without a bit of fight in that old sack of bones. A small hint of psychosis somewhere deep within him would spark as he looked at the blood around himself. He quickly reached into his pocket and dialed a number. ”It's done. Did I pass?” Ace said into the phone while walking in a hurry. He was glancing back to see if anyone would follow him but it seemed like the fire had everyone far too concerned to pay attention to him. ”It will be a pleasure working with you.” A deep voice answered to him from the phone, a hint of pleasure was pleasure was in his voice. He was impressed by his new associate's cold-bloodedness and dedication, even if he had to kill his own father. As he walked he could hear a song playing in his headphones... 2 Years Later Two years later after the incident that happened in the slums. The accident was blamed on a gas leak by the government and the press but throughout the slums, it was spoken that a villain who became known as “Thermite” was responsible. A new associate of the mafia who had been a useful asset to them in these past two years as someone who enjoyed doing the dirty work around the city, like cleaning out the trash similar to his father. Ace is a loyal servant of Don Espinoza's family and has no intention of betraying him and will stay silent until his last breath. Resources He lives off the money that the mafia pays him for completing tasks. Equipment/Weaponry He prefers to use a pair of brass knuckles but has a couple of knives strapped on the inside of his jacket. His clothes are fireproof for the sake of not burning them off, but also provide him with 10kn defence. He carries around a few cans of spray paint with him at all times in order to bomb a wall with his signature if the mood tells him to do so. He also carries a speaker to have some music in the background while he draws. Specializations * Parkour * Street fighting * Graffiti Quirk Type Emitter. Propane. Ace is able to release propane from below his skin instead of ordinary sweat. This propane can be used differently depending on the situation and also brings in some other benefits to the user. Ace is able to ignite the propane as soon as it leaves his body, making his quirk more dangerous but more controlled. The heat at which the propane can burn reaches 800C and at the same time grant the user himself immunity to avoid self-harm from the quirk. Flamethrower This ability allows the user to become a human flamethrower, shooting his gas out and igniting up to 5 meters in front of himself in a straight line and travels at 15 m/s. The heat and range are controlled by the user and only depends on him if it's used. The flamethrower is only able to remain active from both palms for 3 turns at most before needing a cooldown, half the turns used rounded up. The continuous usage of the propane will drop its heat level by 200 for every turn it burns without stopping. Explosion This ability allows the user to concentrate the propane at larger amounts in order to cause explosions in different ways. One way is to release the explosion directly from his body (usual palm) which results in an explosion that has a radius of 1 meter and travels at most 3 meters in front of itself. It deals at most 8kn of damage. After using one of these attacks the user has to go on a cooldown of 2 turns before doing so again. The explosion loses its heat and can only release 400C. The second way is to build up the propane pressure in his knuckles before releasing and igniting it. This explosion is much smaller and weaker compared to the other one but can be used quite effectively. It only deals 12kn of damage and travels 10cm in front of itself while having the size of a fist. The small explosion loses even more heat and only goes up to 200C. The user has immunity to his own explosions but not to any other outside source. Jet Boost The user is able to release propane at high pressure creating somewhat of an engine that is able to propel them at high speeds. The user moves at 15 m/s for 2 turns while leaving a trail of fire behind himself. While using it he can’t multitask, it's too fast for him to focus on anything. This ability is so consuming that upon reaching the usage limit all the propane is used up making him need to wait for two turns before using any other ability.'' Weakness Two very specific weaknesses which the quirk suffers from are wind and water. The wind completely changes the trajectory due to heat and wind mixing making both of them rise up without control. Meanwhile, quirk water is able to completely disable the ignition power of the user’s body for 3 turns until it evaporates. Also, if he reaches his cooldown 4 times his propane dries up and he needs to deal with the same problem as if he was watered by a quirk watergun. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains